


Neglected Space

by IO_3401



Series: Boku No Hero Academia |Voltron AU| [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Gore, Child Neglect, Coming of Age, Developing Friendships, Eventual Relationships, Family Feels, Feels, Follows some of Voltron’s plot before diverging, Having Seen Voltron Isn’t Needed to Read and Understand This, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Outer Space, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slice of Life, Space Battles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IO_3401/pseuds/IO_3401
Summary: Midoriya Izuku doesn’t know how this all happened.How he went from being an a barely stable wreck at one of the best space-cadet schools in the world, to suddenly being on a life-or-death mission for the universe with three other semi-unstable teens (one of which wants him dead), two aliens of royal birth, and a 152-year-old man who seemingly came back from the dead is beyond him.To say this has been an interesting weekend would be a massive understatement.((Otherwise known as the Voltron AU I’m having way too much fun with.))





	Neglected Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note for the series: This takes place in the future. The year is 2279. I made the decision to make it like this because both BNHA and Voltron are seemingly set in the future. Though in this story, the times are pretty similar to today, but development didn’t work as fast due to war slowing down progress until the 2030’s.  
> That won’t be touched on that much and it isn’t vital to the story, but I’d just like to state that to clear up any confusion, thanks!

**21:07 (Earth-Time) August 18th, 2059**

Yagi Toshinori stared numbly out into darkness as he let out a shuddering breath. Even in a spacesuit he couldn’t help but feel the slightest tug of cold air- or lack thereof numbing his extremities. Even if that was much, much better than the alternative of not having it (and definitely dying), it bothered him all the same. At least the scenery was nice. The empty void of space surrounded him from all angles, littered with distant white specks that almost resembled scattered shells on the beach.  _So_ _much_ _possibility_ _and_ _potential_ _out_ _there_ , Toshinori hummed thoughtfully.

”Nice, isn’t it?” David must have read his thoughts. The brunet threw Yagi a toothy grin, before averting his eyes back to the same void he’d been studying. “I almost can’t believe it sometimes,” David continued with a hopeful twinkle in his eye. “We’re all the way _here_ , ninth rock from the sun and it’s only been what, twenty years since Mars was touched, huh?” 

“I think I can get with you on that,” Toshinori softly laughed. “I sometimes psych myself up thinking about what the next ten years even might bring.”

”I know, right? Maybe in the next five years we’ll be past the Kuiper belt!”

“I don’t get why you two are so excited. The Kuiper belt is about as  fascinating  as this hunk of ice and rock if you ask me.” A sing-song voice glumly broke into the conversation, making the two men look back to the crater they were currently stationed at. An uninterested Chiyo looked down at the ground, the heel of her boot digging into the ice slightly.

”Such a pessimist these days,” David sighed, tsking as he moved back to join her at the machine. Yagi followed, curiously tilting his head at her.

”I just feel like the government could have us doing better things with their budget and _our_ time. I’d rather be making a difference, saving lives, and not...collecting rocks and ice.” The stout woman sighed and moved to empty the current space in the machine of the tube of ice it had collected. She loaded the sample into a metal case with a dozen other samples, before taking an empty tube and loading it into the machine to retrieve another sample.

”So rude! I’ll have you know Pluto is not only ‘rock and ice’, but methane, nitrogen, and carbon monoxide. Don’t disrespect our baby like that,” David patted the ground gently, cooing at it like an actual child.

”If you love it so much, you should try taking your helmet off and kissing it, Shield. Really show your appreciation, you know?” 

“Chiyo! Are you wishing death upon me, _now_? I expected better from you,” David shook his head, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Ms. Top-of-My-Class-Graduated-Academy-at-18. Besides, didn’t you put yourself up as a nominee for this mission?”

”Alright, alright. Quit it you two.” Toshinori spoke up loudly, cutting both of them off from talking and continuing the argument (while also struggling to keep in his own laughter). “David, you should feel honored to be here with Chiyo on this mission. Chiyo, as much as I’d love to watch David try to romanticize the planet, it would be difficult to explain his death to our superiors.”

”Since when did my underling start having the authority to settle  me  down?” Chiyo laughed, shaking her head at him. Toshinori grinned, making her shake her head with a restrained smile.

“Fine, fine. Truce for now. Besides, we’re done here. Let’s get back to the ship as soon as possible, this low gravity is getting uncomfortable and I’d much rather be relaxing in our fake-gravity up there. We have to make Charon tomorrow and I want to relax beforehand if I can.”

”Yes, m’am.” David and Yagi spoke simultaneously with ear-to-ear smiles.

The trio quickly finished cleaning up their excavation site. The samples collected were stored in a steel case and put back on board in the storage bunker, and the rest of the machines used for extraction were disassembled and stored away. Yagi wasn’t sure what time it was- not in earth time anyway, but it was his best guess that it was getting late and he’d probably have a good 9 hours of sleep if they finished everything else in the next hour. As uncomfortable as they were, he was craving a good deep sleep on his bunk. David looked like he was having the same idea, by the way he yawned and stared off. 

Toshinori joined him in gazing across the landscape one last time before they headed up. It was nothing but large blotches of dull brown and icy grey as far as the eye could see. An entire world full of nothing but snowy rock mountains, ice-geysers, winding-frozen rivers, and stretches of empty and lifeless tundras. It was quiet, not even the sound of wind breaking through. The sun was only a barely visible pearl in the sky, casting just enough light to make out the features of the land. Much more visibly, Charon and Styx sat gracefully in the clear sky. Something about it all was just breathtaking- a whole new world Toshinori would never have experienced back at home.

”It’s so surreal,” He breathed carefully, having long forgotten the -372 degree atmosphere that threatened the tougher ends of his suit. He waited for David to say something, but it was quiet. Curiously, he glanced over, only finding the man squinting far into the distance.

”Shield?”

David’s mouth opened and then closed, as he hesitated and blinked several times. Toshinori moved to shake him, but suddenly he perked back in surprise. 

“Is it just me, or is that an unknown shuttle coming at us high-speed?”

Toshinori’s eyes snapped forward, and sure enough there it was. A bright red...’object’ of some sort going directly at them. The shape was foreign as well as the design- this was not any sort of space ship he’d ever seen before. And it was moving fast- faster than any piece of aircraft he’d ever seen.

”Chiyo...Chiyo!” Yagi screamed out when he snapped at the realization it was only seconds away now.

”Yagi? What’s the issue?”

”Chiyo\- over there, it’s a-“ The blond was cut off by his own surprised screech when suddenly, he wasn’t touching the ground. His head thrashed around in confusion upon realizing he was mid-air and rising. In his panic, he caught the sight of David and Chiyo in the same position, struggling and failing miserably to stay grounded. The red ship was now a gigantic black silhouette above them, drawing them up through a small opening that angry, red light streamed through. 

Toshinori tried to move away, do anything he could to avoid being sucked in, but he was defenseless as his body drifted through. He didn’t have any time to think. Before his eyes could even begin to adjust to the sight around him, something hard knocked harshly against the back of his helmet. The glass shattered like porcelain and his head rung excruciatingly. The world went black.

He wasn’t sure how much time passed. He drifted in an out of consciousness briefly, only bits of sound seeping into his mind as he distantly felt his body being dragged. He felt like he was there for days, just being dragged while his heart beat painfully in his brain. Suddenly he was limp again, and the world came back into sight.

Some giant theatre of a room, painted by red light streaming through many...screens? Windows? Panels? He felt like he had cotton in his ears. There were people there- he could make out a dozen figures- they were saying something, discussing in a foreign tongue. Maybe in Russian? Some language he’d never heard of? Yagi breathed heavily, forcing his eyes to move and focus. Immediately, he caught the sight of his companions’ limp forms on the floor besides him. He couldn’t tell with the light, but it looked like David a nasty cut across his eye, seeping blood heavily.

The sight was enough to have him bolting up despite his body’s protests. 

All the eyes in the room turned to him immediately.

”Please, I-“ Toshinori struggled to speak, his throat constricting unnaturally. “We come in peace. We intend no pain against anyone here. We come from Yuuei United Academy’s program-“

Pain ebbed immediately from his head again. He fell forward with a sharp cry. Again, he was slipping out of consciousness. Right before the world darkened, his vision caught on the figure standing above him. The strained light and his spinning head made it hard to focus. Horns, fangs, slatted eyes- completely foreign features glared back with pure menace greeted by more pain dulling the back of his head.

Yagi’s mouth twisted into one last scream before he blacked out.

* * *

**12:35, August, 17th, 2279**

 Yagi Toshinori’s mouth was stretched in a proud grin, smiling down at Izuku warmly. Izuku stared back with a hopeful look, large green eyes taking everything in. He quickly flipped open the notebook in hand and searched through for a specific page. He started scribbling down notes only coherent to him, ignoring the immediate cramps in his hand.

Despite his eagerness, he didn’t get to finish writing.

A large hand came harshly down on the back of Izuku’s head, sending him jerking forward with a yelp. The notebook flew out of his hands and onto the dirty ground with a loud _thwack_. He fell to his knees in a heartbeat, grabbing the notebook before it could get any more dirt on it.

”Jeez, Deku. Better watch where you’re going next time, huh?” Katsuki sneered above him. “Maybe you should stop fawning over the dead guy and get a move on before you trip again.” 

“Isn’t a little early to be bullying the nerds?” One of the others with him asked with a laugh.

”I wouldn’t have to if he wasn’t always in my damn way.”

“ _Kacchan_.” Izuku sighed and watched warily as Bakugou and his laughing friends walked past, completely dismissing him without another glance. At least they didn’t stay around longer, like they usually did.

”Those guys really are jerks,” A familiar low voice greeted him. “You should have just walked with me, Midoriya.”

”I didn’t want you to be seen with me, just in case they decided to go after you, too.” Midoriya caught Tsuyu’s hand so she could help him to his feet. “Thanks.”

”Don’t worry, you already know I won’t hesitate to call him out directly.” The girl cheerily smiled, completely unafraid.

”And that’s what I worry about.” Midoriya softly laughed, dusting the dirt off of his pants. “What if he gets angry at you and puts spiders in your bed or something?”

”If he tries that I’ll report him for stalking or misconduct for being in the girl’s dorm. Besides, it’s probably worth it being your friend and all.”

”Thanks, Tsuyu,” Izuku smiled back warmly. “You’re too nice to me.”

”Nonsense.” Tsuyu shook her head wantonly. She opened her mouth to say something, but here eyes caught on something behind him. She tilted her head curiously, making Izuku turn to follow her gaze. “Were you looking at his statue again?”

”Yeah, I was,” Midoriya’s eyes traced the statue’s form the hundredth time, coming to rest on it’s face. He glanced back down again, reading the plaque there.

‘August 18th, 2059

Japanese astroengineer and founder of Yuuei’s space exploration program, Yagi Toshinori, accompanied by Chiyo Shuzenji and American researcher David Shield- The team went missing on board a mission on Pluto, leaving behind an empty ship that wouldn’t be recovered until spring of the following year. The team was never seen again.’

The rest of the plaque was information on their ages, as well as their other accomplishments.

”Their anniversary celebration is tomorrow night.” Tsuyu stated, still watching the statue curiously. “Are you going?”

”Maybe. I guess it depends on whether I still have work to catch up on.” Izuku bit his lip thoughtfully, digging his heel into the ground, kicking the dirt as he did. “And whether or not I feel like getting harassed by Bakugou.”

”Don’t worry about him, Midoriya. I’ve already promised to stay with you if he tries messing with you again. Besides, it’s not like Toshinori’s 120th anniversary comes every year. It’s supposed to be one of the biggest celebration’s the school’s held yet, you know.” Tsuyu spoke excitedly as they started walking away from the statue and towards the main building classes were held. “I thought you would be excited given how much you look up to him.”

”I know, I know. And I am.” The teen frowned, casting his eyes down. “You’re going, right?”

”Yup, I am. A few of the other girls are going as well, so it won’t be just you and me. The school’s holding a huge dinner and dance, then they’re doing fireworks.” Tsuyu glanced back at Izuku, catching the apprehensive look on his face. She pat his shoulder in encouragement, making him jump. “Come on, what’s the hesitation for?”

”I don’t when my friend group only started being girls,” Izuku tried playing it off with a laugh. “If you really want me to, I’ll at least think about it. Okay?”

”That’s good enough for me,” Tsuyu cheered, walking a little faster. “Now let’s get to first period before we’re late.”

* * *

 

It was nearly the end of the day, last period coming to a close when the bell rung and everyone starting to get up to leave.

“Everyone, hold your horses. Class is dismissed when I say it is.” Sekijiri yelled out bluntly.

A collective groan of sighs sounded out throughout the class as everyone moved to sit down again. The teacher merely silenced everyone with a stern look. Izuku took his seat with a huff of impatience feeing way too tired to be here.

”Remember class, we have simulation training tomorrow.” The older man shouted out, flipping through several pages in a binder. “You will be in teams of three: an engineer, a comm spec, and a pilot. I have assigned who your teammates will be.”

Midoriya immediately perked, glancing around for Tsuyu. He hadn’t remembered at all, and by the pensive look on her face she didn’t either.

”Group A: Jirou Kyoka, Hatsume Mei, And Monoma Neito. Group B: Setsuna Tokage, Hiryu Rin, and Mishka Kasuimei.”

Izuku’s heart pumped wildly.

”Group C: Midoriya Izuku, Tsuyu Asui, and Bakugou Katsuki.”

And just like that it stopped.

Izuku should have guessed that today was going to be horrible. It was a Thursday, first of all. And he just so happened to probably be the flimsiest, most unlucky person this side of the world. So of course, today was going to be shitty to say the least. He shouldn’t have expected any less.

Izuku glanced in Tsuyu’s direction again. She looked back with a less worried expression, and more of an apologetic one. She quickly mouthed a ‘sorry’ in his direction, before turning back to listen as the teacher called out Thea rest of the groups. Izuku didn’t even bother looking at Bakugou. He could already guess he was fuming right now.

Izuku faceplanted into his desk, ignoring the twang of pain his forehead gave when it collided with it. This was it. This was how he was going to die. Bakugou was going to murder him in his sleep tonight so he wouldn’t have to be with him.

”Excuse me sir, may we switch teammates?” One of Bakugou’s friends asked when the last group was called. 

“No. The teams are final. If any of you intend to become good cadets you need to learn how to work with other people that aren’t your friends.” For once, Midoriya disagreed. One a real mission they would probably crash if they were teamed up like this. No, they definitely would.

“Really? You’re going to group me in with those extras!? I’m on a different level then they are-“ Bakugou was on his feet, snapping back angrily.

”Are you sure about that?” It was Tsuyu who spoke back, making Izuku look up in surprise. 

“It seems to me like you’re just angry you don’t have your friends there to do all the grunt work for you because you can’t compete on your own.” She stayed simply, a blank look on her face.

”What did you say, frog-girl!? I swear to god I’ll-“

”Silence!” Sekijiri boomed, effectively quieting everyone. Bakugou looked ready to explode, but he was sitting down with everyone else.

”I said all times are final and I mean it. If I catch anyone trying to switch teams it’s an automatic zero for them. You are first-year cadets at this school and I expect to see you acting like it.

And if anyone, and I mean anyone, has an issue with it, they can complain all they want and find themselves expelled. I don’t care who you are. I flunked the most successful cadet of this class, and I won’t hesitate to do it again. Is that clear, Bakugou?” Sekijiri’s words seemed to resonate throughout the classroom. It was quiet for several awkward moments, before the teacher spoke again.

”I expect all of you to prepare tonight. Class dismissed.” With that, the teacher left the class. It immediately erupted into laughter and conversation. 

“I’m so dead,” Izuku let himself faceplant into his desk again.

”That felt better than I thought it would.” Tsuyu hummed, giving him a gentle pat on the back. “I think we’ll be fine.”

”We won’t, we’re goibg to fail, and then Katsuki’s going to poison me and send my mom a picture of my corpse and-“ Tsuyu gave him a questioning look as he rambled on. 

“Izuku, stop worrying about it. The more you stress the more likely you’re going to make us fail. Bakugou won’t hurt you if he knows he’ll get expelled.”

 “I don’t know,” Izuku exasperated shakily. “I’ve known him since we were kids, I don’t think it’s below him.”

”Well, you better hope not because he’s walking over.”

”I know that he’d-“ Izuku’s heart caught in his throat and he choked on his words. 

“Deku.” Bakugou’s expression was stretched in a malicious glare as he stormed towards them. He didn’t even need to raise his voice for the menace in it to be clear.

Izuku swallowed hard.

”Yeah?”

He couldn’t stop the embarrising choking noise he made when with no warning he was yanked forward by his collar. His forehead smacked into Bakugou’s harshly, making an immediate headache resonate throughout his skull. Bakugou didn’t even flinch.

”I swear to god, if you make me fail tomorrow I’m gonna rip your ugly throat out and feed it to some homeless mutt. Got it?” Katsuki spoke lowly, the threat hanging in the air.

Izuku pulled back and nodded quickly. “Y-yeah, got it-“

Katsuki released him and stood up, turning to leave. Izuku sucked in a breath and sputtered for the breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

”Was that a threat, Bakugou? I’m sure Sekijiri-sensei wouldn’t like to hear you were making threats after he just warned you, would he?” Tsuyu’s spoke calmly, keeping her eyes trained on the blond’s tall form. Bakugou turned his glare to her. She simply tilted her head in challenge.

A tense moment passed, Izuku glancing between the two in fear. He half expected Katsuki to straight-up punch her down, but the blond remained eerily still. The two kept eyes locked, a battle of wills. Finally, Tsuyu spoke again.

“I think it would be best you leave before I change my mind, Bakugou.”

His lip lifted, an insult probably ready on his tongue, but he thought better on it and finally backed down. He gave Izuku one last glare, albeit not as harsh, before he moved to join his friends across at the door.

”God, Tsuyu-“

”I really don’t get why you’re so worried about him, Midoriya.” Her shoulders relaxed, and she turned to him with a cheerful smile.

”Do you have a death wish!?” The green-haired boy rasped, shakily getting to his feet.

”He doesn’t scare me in the slightest.” She paused, moving to help him get his bag. “Probably because he’s not scary. I think he’s just prideful and gets easily hurt when that’s challenged.”

”Or maybe he’s just holding back because he’s trying not to get expelled.” Izuku slipped his backpack over his shoulders, starting towards the exit with the girl following him.

”I think you just lack confidence.” She stated obviously. “If you weren’t so...I suppose if you didn’t let people walk over you as much as you do he wouldn’t feel threatened by you. He goes after you because you’re easy prey, an easy laugh to him.”

”I think he just hates me.” Midoriya’s eyebrows pushed together in thought. “I think when we were a lot younger we actually were friends, but he ended up changing. He and all his friends bullied me and I never really knew why. But I know he at least really doesn’t like me. That much is obvious.”

Tsuyu hummed thoughtfully, yapping her chin. “Maybe. But if that’s the case I think he’s undeserving of the satisfaction you give him by reacting. Just make sure you don’t let him scare you so easily, alright? I’m here for you if you need me, but you need to stand up for yourself.”

”I’ll try. Maybe you’re right.” Izuku nodded, giving her a warm smile. She returned it with vigor.

The two ended up walking to an on-campus mini-coffee shop a few minutes away. U.A. happened to be big enough that the campus stretched across a large area and had several shops scattered across it. The school was high up in elevation for obvious reasons, a good 30-minute drive away from Musutafu, and an hour and fifteen minutes from Tokyo. That was expected though, given that it was not only the best astro-engineering, exploration,  and  pilot school in all of Japan, but one of the top in its hemisphere, and effectively the world. The school had originally started centuries ago in the early 1970’s as a much smaller school for military training and pilots. Sometime after the Space Race it was temporarily shut down for two decades due to war ravishing the country and several surrounding others. Then, it reopened and in 2039, the first person, who happened to have graduated as an honorary pilot from the school, touched foot on Mars and it blew up in popularity. The funding increased tenfold and the school managed to branch out into more space related branches. 

Sometime in the 2050’s Yagi Toshinori made his mark on the world when he expanded the astro-engineering field more than nearly any other person in it. He’d managed to safely achieve 118,000 KPH, nearly triple the world record set half a century prior. After that astroengineering skyrocketed in advancement, and within another decade mankind set foot on Pluto, effectively having visited every planet in the solar system and setting humanity’s hopes high. He disappeared later in 2059 without a trace, but that only seemed to stop the movement briefly before it took off again. 120 years later and U.A. still held its spotlight.

With that came being one of the most difficult schools to get accepted into. The school held 8 spots for recommended students, which almost always came from top-end military families with a lot of power and influence. The next 292 spots were competed for, and harshly. You had to apply for one of the three learning positions available -engineer, comm spec, and pilot- as only 100 of each could be accepted. There were the test and physical exams, and then interview with those who had passed them. The acceptance rate was a 2% as a result. You took your standard three years there, and then a handful of students would be passed onto to do an additional two years to further their training, and thus positions.

So U.A. was difficult and complex, to say the least. He wasn’t even entirely sure how he of all people was accepted sometimes.

Tsuyu and Midoriya got their coffees and went back to their dorms, hanging out in the lounge area and working on homework for a few hours before it started getting a little dark. They parted paths and Izuku headed to his dorm, relieved to have finished some work ahead of time and trying not to think about the next day. Tomorrow’s problems were tomorrow Izuku’s problems after all. Not his.

Except he didn’t resign just yet. Midoriya put away his school supplies and put on some warmer pajamas before grabbing a large case and sneaking out of his dorm. It wasn’t curfew for another hour, but he wasn’t keen on having to explain why he looked so sketchy.

He carefully traced his way through the halls, eventually finding the door to the abandoned lobby room he needed. He twisted the knob up, carefully shifting it in it’s socket, before the lock clicked and it opened. He carefully closed it behind him, and eagerly went over to the window across the room. Normally the latches on them were always locked, but this one had been broken for some time and no one seemed to notice. He let himself through along with the case, shivering when the cool night air greeted his skin. It was somewhat windier at this height, being four stories up, but the connection was good and the height kept unwanted visitors from noticing him up here.

A glance at the night sky had his heart beating quicker.

Hey, dad.

Midoriya sat down in the middle of the rooftop and opened up the case, hastily setting up all the equipment and running a check over it. When the lights blinked and screen started up, he sighed in relief and got to work finishing the rest of the procedure. It took another minute, but eventually the radio sparked with activity and he looked at his work in satisfaction. He put on the headphones and started adjusting the frequencies every so often and he listened in.

Nothing happened for twenty minutes, the same as before, before he tuned it up a few levels. Then it was there. The same thing he’d been hearing for two weeks now, repeating and repeating in a dizzying motion.

Voltron.

The message creaked and froze and glitched out, along with the readings on his computer, but it was there clear as day.

Voltron.

The message was getting stronger every night now. He only heard it once or twice the first night it had surprised him, but now it repeated listlessly with little hesitation. It sent an eerie feeling running down his spine, chilling his body to the bone more than the cold ever could. He quickly took of the headpiece, breathing out apprehensively. Something about the word felt...familiar. Important. 

But what could it possibly mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW, that was exciting to write! I’ve been entertaining this idea for half a year now, and I’m so happy to have finally started it! This chapter is a little messy, but I feel it’s a good enough start for this! I have a lot planned, so stay tuned for that :)

**Author's Note:**

> -Apologies ahead of time for any mistakes in any chapters. I often write chapters in 4-hour sessions where I just go all out and reread when I’ve gotten at a certain length. Then I run Grammarly through it and fix any mistakes that picks up, but of course that’s not perfect. I often come back later after publishing and fix any mistakes I notice, and sometimes I rewrite whole scenes if I feel they need it  
> Sorry!-
> 
> Please leave a comment if possible! Comments make my day and let me know what you guys like/dislike so I can improve my writing! Comments are a lot of what motivate me, so I try to respond to every one I get!  
> Thank you all for the support! Have a nice week :)


End file.
